Changing Destiny (Revised and re-edited.)
by Wolfie
Summary: I totally edited this. Took me forever but its done. It's a bit different from the orginal. Please R+R
1. The revised edition.

This is the revised and re-edited version of Changing Destiny. When I re-read it again, I found a load of mi  
  
  
Desert moons and Ocean nights  
Midnight skies into starry lights.  
  
  
Night closed swiftly over the desert, the air after been so warm and breathtaking turned into a chilly night. Lone cries could be heard form the sand dunes and Stratus wondered what unfortunate person was out in this night.  
  
Stratus pulled her cloak closer around her, longing to be back in the safety of her home. She had been gone nearly a year and 11 months and in that time away her mother had a child, a girl. Stratus was longing to see her younger sister, she had only seen holo- pics of her and they did not fill the void of actually seeing her sister.  
  
"Dashan!" Stratus cursed as she lost her footing on some loose sand.  
"I should have seen that coming," she thought angrily to herself. She smiled in spite of herself, her mother would not be pleased if she knew her eldest daughter and picked up the habit of cursing, a lot.  
  
The wind began to pick up, tying her veil more closely round her head; she walked on towards the encampment lights. The wind had turned into a ferocious storm by the time Stratus arrived. Her cloak and veil were turned a dusty brown from the sand and her eyes stung.  
  
Struggling on she made her way to her Mothers home. She knocked tentatively at the door and then walked in. The glowing embers in the fireplace greeted her casting a warm glare on the cream walls. "Mother?" she called uneasily, something did not feel right.  
  
"Stratus!" her Mother screamed for joy, running to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her as if she would never let go.  
"Mom. Mom! , Let go you're smothering me, my brain isn't getting enough oxygen, my cells are dying! Believe me I need all of them to survive.  
Her Mother slowly released Stratus from her embrace, she stifled a sob  
and then gave Stratus a weak smile at her small joke.  
  
Stratus sensed something was wrong. It slowly clicked, the house was quiet, too quiet and her Mother had told her when they last spoke that her sister, Cirrus, was just as hyperactive as she used to be. Looking directly into her Mothers eyes she tried to search out what was wrong. She seen joy and also an underlining sadness .Her Mother looked away from her knowing what Stratus was trying to find out.  
  
"Mom what's wr.." she began, Her mother held up her hand to silence her.  
  
"Hush Stratus, she said, you have had a tiring and long journey, you need  
to rest. She saw the pleading look in her daughter's eyes. Speaking in a softer voice, she said, "I will tell you all tomorrow"  
  
Stratus nodded and her Mother left her, she heard her walking down the hallway and a door closing softly as her mother entered her room.  
Shrugging Stratus made her way to the kitchen. "What may I do to help?  
you?" a mechanical squeaky voice asked.  
  
"Squid! yelped Stratus her voice betraying joy. You're still here!"  
"Where else would I be?" the droids tone of voice took on a confused tone  
"Never mind"  
Squid was not known for his human like qualities.  
  
"So what's going on with Mom? she asked innocently  
"Oh Stratus began the droid, you do not know of the sadness in the house-hold since you left."  
  
"What happened !"  
"Mistress Jawkje will have to tell you herself"  
  
"You could always tell me if I reprogram your circuits", she said softly and dangerously. Stratus didn't know how many times she did that to the droid when she was younger, if ever she suspected her mother was planning a surprise she would reprogram Squid to tell her exactly what.  
Boy did I get in trouble for that a lot, she thought.  
  
"Stratus you are a young lady now, you can no longer be doing immature  
pranks like that" the shocked Droid squealed.  
"Relax squid, Stratus spoke soothingly, I don't do things like that anymore. Then as an afterthought she added, "not to you anyway."  
Grinning mischievously she grabbed a quick snack and sauntered out of the kitchen.  
  
Her room looked exactly the same, as it was when she left. Silk scarves and veils  
were draped over her bed, chair and across the the walls. Photos and awards were still  
on her desk...teddies were still on her bed." She wrinkled her nose at the sight of her  
teddies," those will have to go"  
She had changed a lot since she was last in this room, matured, hopefully. No longer held the same dreams...idealistics. Being part of the Kyantara organisation had proved to be more of a challenge then she had expected it to be. Still she was home, where she could enjoy normality (whatever that was) for the time being.  
  
"Wow" she exclaimed Stratus had forgotten how nice and comfy a mattress could be after sleeping on a wooden bunk for what seemed like forver, this was complete heaven. But even has she drifted of into slumber something was tingling at the back of her mind.  
  
The next morning Stratus awoke to a bright, hot and sunny day. The sun illuminated everything in her room. She stretched, mimicking the movements of a cat. Lazily she rolled of her bed and on to the floor. Oh this was the life, Cirrus! , Stratus suddenly thought.  
She had to see her baby sister. Pulling a warp round her body, Stratus have ran, half   
walked to the dining room.  
  
Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she entered the room. Her Mother, Jawkje, sat at the head of the table, alone. There was no child's seat beside her.  
"Stratus I think you should sit down" Jawkje began before Stratus cut her of.  
  
"I would prefer to stand she answered coldly"  
  
"Stratus this is not an interrogation or a demotion, Jawkje said ruefully. Sit down   
and relax; I'm your Mother not your senior officer. "  
  
Stratus couldn't help but smile.  
"Also when I tell you to sit down, you do it for that very reason."  
  
Stratus picked one of the chairs closer to her Mother, deep inside her she already  
knew this had something to do with her younger sister.  
Her Mother reached out and grasped Stratus hand. Looking her Daughter firmly into her eyes she began, Cirrus was taken away by...her voice faltered and she fought back a sob.  
"Stratus, she began again, there was nothing I could do."  
  
"They came, said she needed to be trained, that Cirrus was force sensitive. They had  
convinced me that this was the best way for her so she would not grown up an outcast"  
  
"Not grow up an outcast! Stratus half yelled A Jedi! What else will she be if she  
grows up one of those? What life will she have?"  
  
Stratus green eyes narrowed, "How could you let her go Mother? How could you? I never even got to see her".   
The tears that had been glistening in Jawkje eyes now flowed freely.  
"Do you think I didn't consider that? You do not know how long a night I spent antagonising over the decision to send her away. But Cirrus did need to be trained, I could see it in her already"  
  
"I could have trained her! Stratus stated and then stopped for she was not meant to tell any one of her involvement in the Kyantara organisation. Her Mother looked at her inquiry.  
"I meant I could have sent word round some of my friends and found a good Academy for her to be trained at".   
  
Jawkje shook her head, "from what the Jedi told me if we had done that Cirrus could have ended up, what they called, a Dark Jedi".   
  
Oh scary, Stratus thought sarcastically.   
  
"She's probably more likely to become one now" Stratus spat and instantly regretted  
it. Jawkje had turned ghostly pale and slumped down in her chair. "I, I never thought of that."  
Putting her hands in her head she began to cry, her shoulders shaking from the sobs.  
  
Stratus felt awful for doing that to her Mother. She put an awkward arm around her Mother and attempted to comfort her.  
"Mom, Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it.   
  
Okay she thought so that was a slight lie but she didn't really have a lot of confidence in the Jedi. "I'm just angry that I never got to see her."  
  
She had a feeling saying that might of made her Mom worse. Jawkje tear stained face looked up into her Daughters,   
"Maybe she said feebly she will not be trained and will be sent home when she is 13".  
  
Stratus knew that was a possibility but waiting to see her sister until she was 13 was just to long. She needed to see her while she was still young and innocent not affected by the galaxy around her. Suddenly a thought came upon her. Her old friend Sare had invited Stratus to come stay in Coruscant with her plenty of times; also she was a servant in the Jedi Temple.  
  
Jawkje saw that look in her Daughters eyes; she knew she was up to something, now all she had to do was find out what. "Stratus what are you thinking?"  
  
"Huh? Oh", Stratus fumbled as she was pulled out of her musings "I, I was thinking of a way to see Cirrus, she spoke on before Jawkje could cut her off, you remember Sare? Well I think I will go visit her for a while, she has told me to come over time enough."  
  
Jawkje just nodded her head sadly, she knew she would not be able to change Stratus's mind. Just has she couldn't change her mind when she decided to leave almost 2 years ago. Stratus was too stubborn and done what she felt was right.   
  
"Okay she agreed but I am not about to lose my other daughter so quickly as well, you can wait a month or two till you go, I want, I need to spend some time with you."  
  
Stratus just smiled she half knew what her Mother was thinking. I'm not the same person I used to me, Mom .Not anymore, she thought darkly. I will wait a month but I will not wait 13 years.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
A young lady walked into the waiting area from landing deck 14. Her long  
black hair was slightly braided at the front and the rest was loose, gliding  
softly behind her as she walked.   
"Stratus!" an excited voice exclaimed. Stratus eyes turned a deeper, warmer shade of green.  
Smiling she turned towards the voice. The two girls hugged and then stood a part from each other.  
  
"Its fantastic to see you again, why didn't you come sooner like when I first asked? What was your journey like? Did you get to sleep at all? I feel like I haven't seen you in 3 years" Sares words all came out of a rush.  
  
"Maybe that's because you haven't seen me for four years Stratus laughed. "I didn't get to much sleep but that didn't bother me, I had some loose ends to tie up."  
  
In fact she had some big loose ends to tie up. She had to contact Dalen at the Organisation to tell her what was going on.  
When she informed Dalen that she was going to Coruscant she wasn't what   
you would called pleased but thankfully she understood.   
  
Dashan! I really should have told her to meet me here; damn there's nothing  
I can do about it now.  
  
Stratus slowly tuned herself back into the conversation. This was her first time on Coruscant and she could already tell that she did not like it. It was just one huge city, the whole planet. How the people could stick it was beyond her.  
  
"I know I hated the place too when I first came here, said Sare, its alright now, the Temple has some lovely gardens and the people are generally friendly, well some anyway."  
  
Stratus tried not to laugh at that remark since she knew why Sare said that, one certain Pilot had not paid any attention to Sare and she was left mortally wounded.  
  
"Never mind about those people then, I presume you get on well with the others," Stratus looked at her slyly.  
  
Sare rolled her eyes at her friend," come on, I presume you want to find out where you're staying and get a tour of the Temple"   
  
"Yes, that I think will be the best part."  
  
Sare misinterpreted what Stratus was saying and shook her head, believe me all those guys are just into the 'force' none of them are available."  
"I don't mind Stratus said lightly, they are not exactly what I'm looking  
for.  
  
Sare tried as inconspicuously as possible to distance herself from Stratus  
Woah as she changed a lot since I seen her last, she thought. She should get on well with Tara though.   
  
They walked through the servant's hallways to get to Sares quarters. These hallways weren't lavishly painted and were dimly lit Stratus noted. It had a very simple layout.  
I wonder if the Temple is like this, she snorted, "I doubt it she muttered under her breath."  
  
Walking towards them a Jedi Master and his pawdawan were discussing the details of their next mission. Suddenly something caused the Master to lookup. At first all he noticed was the young servant girl Sare with whom he was aquatinted with and then he noticed her slightly taller friend, who was walking beside her.  
  
"Hello Sare," he said lightly.  
  
"Oh hello, Jedi Master Cobh, Sare spoke quickly from being startled and she curtseyed politely as it was customary for the servants to do. However, he noticed that her friend was not startled and just gave him a quick acknowledging bow of the head, her eyes never leaving his face.  
  
This is my friend Stratus, from my home world; she is staying with me for a while."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Stratus" She gave him a small smile. I'll bet she   
thought.  
"This is my pawdawan Si-Teh"   
  
Stratus looked him over the same way she had Master Cobh, assessing him. So this is what my sister will become if she is let change. Suddenly she felt a slight prod and instantly she guarded her mind.  
  
Master Cobh felt the subtle change in her emotions and reached out with the force to her mind, as soon as he tried that he found that it was blocked. Not entirely blocked that it was noticeable but just certain areas. He felt someone watching him and when he looked up he found himself once again under Stratus eyes. He forced himself to look away for it was if her eyes were searching his very being, it was unnerving.  
  
Bidding their good days the Jedi Master and Pawdawan moved. Further on down the hallway, Si-Teh remarked, "Do you think that she is a force sensitive?"   
  
"You noticed it too then? I'm not sure there is something but what."  
  
"It was nearly like been under a spotlight when she gazed at me, Si-Teh continued on, like she was searching for something"  
  
"Or someone, Cobh added, never mind we will have the time between our next  
mission to understand this enigma.  
  
Stratus gazed after the retreating back, "There, see how you like it, she murmured."  
  
"What did you say Strat?" Sare looked expectantly at her.   
  
"Oh sorry I was just noticing how interesting people they seem to be"   
  
Sare agreed readily hearted with her," Yes especially Master Cobh."  
  
Stratus gave her a wide grin and a look that said 'oh I see' but before she could ask any question she was dragged half way down the hall into Sares apartment.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
"Yes, yes, said Master Yoda, very good."  
The two-year-old looked up at him with her hand out "Yoga."   
Yoda frowned, "no say what you said a moment ago YoDA ," emphasising the da.  
Tena Kan looked at him confused "Yoga?"  
One of the nursery teachers chose at that moment to come along. "Come along   
Tena time for your nap."   
  
Tena put her arms up and let herself be carried of with the rest. A fleeting image came to her mind of another person carrying her but that was just as quickly forgot as last months fall.  
  
Yoda turned his head at the soft rustling of robes, he seen the newly elected council member Mace Windu. Mace gave him a short bow and turned to see what Yoda was looking at.  
  
"She is strong is she not? "asked Yoda  
Mace agreed with him "Yes but there is something more that I don't understand"  
Yoda nodded his head and after a pause spoke. "Reveal all answers, time will"  
  
Then the two turned away and walked slowly back to the Jedi Council.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So far she had shopped, walked all over Coruscant at least 20 times but still no Tour of the Jedi temple and no sign of Cirrus. Also that infuriating Jedi Master called nearly every day to 'inquire' how she was enjoying Coruscant.  
  
She had no peace when he was around and had to politely side step such conversations as to what part of her home world she lived on. No connection between her and Cirrus could be made. Still after the week she had found out one thing. They were no longer calling her Cirrus. Stratus had found that out by accessing the Jedi Database. A little know how could get you a long way.  
  
As she walked she found herself in the royalty section of the Building. It was lavishly designed with Royal blues, green, gold's and reds. She let her hand trail along the wall and stopped. She had heard a sound coming from one of the rooms. This time she listened harder, straining her hearing so she could get everything, it sounded like muffled thumps and screams. You think here, she thought viciously, that they would have better security.  
  
She contemplated calling Security, better something than nothing but then hearing a muffled Blaster shot she thought better of it.  
  
Well I can't go in there like this she murmured, with a quick wave of her hand she changed .Her clothes became replaced with midnight blue apparel and a black cloak three quarter Cloak was on one shoulder. It all allowed for a lot of movement and also she wouldn't be too recognisable.  
  
"Don't you just love illusion" she said to no one in particular and went in.  
There was a layer of smoke everywhere and her eyes started to sting. No fire, she mused, smoke bomb .She had to be quick, seeing two handmaidens already on the floor she made her way to the main chamber. Knocking tentatively on the door she called "Your highness, is everything alright?"  
Hearing movement inside she was positive that they were holding her prisoner  
in there.  
  
"Get rid of her quick one" of the men, hissed nudging a Blaster into the  
Small of the princess's Back.  
She did not know this voice but hoped it would help her, "yes Teka she  
called, everything's fine, I was just opening the window for some fresh air."  
  
"Oh okay your majesty"   
They could hear the footsteps retreating back.  
  
Stratus took a few steps back and looked round her, there had to be another way in, then she noticed the handmaiden's bathroom she walked carefully in, taking her Blaster out of its holster. Great, there's another door into the room.  
  
Taking a deep breath she braced herself for in case she was caught. Bursting into the room she stunned one man as he spun round. The other grabbed the Princess, holding her at gunpoint.  
  
"Don't make any false mores or else" he threatened.  
Stratus nodded, "S he is worth more to you alive than dead she reminded him and I'm sure you don't Want to shoot her or me," Stratus' voice became suggestive. "Put the gun down," she said smoothly.  
  
The man wavered, unsure of what to do. He hesitated. That was all she needed; she sprung towards him. With a chop of the hand she knocked it out of his hand and pinned him against the wall. Her green eyes were dark and dangerous,   
"On my planet Kidnapping is punishable by death" she said in the most   
menacing tone.  
  
Approaching footsteps indicated that security was coming, pulling him away from the wall she handed him to the Jedi, "Well that's my planet lets see what they do to you here" she said in feigned cheerfulness.  
  
Then as quickly as she came she left.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, one of the Jedi, Master Cobh, noticed the young woman in the blue apparel leaving. She looks familiar he thought. Even though he had only seen her briefly he would recognise her anywhere. But why was she dressed up in that strange get up. He decided not to tell his Pawdawan this and went to pay a visit to Stratus.  
  
Ch4  
  
  
  
Stratus walked as quickly as possible to the apartment without causing any attention to herself. Collapsing into the couch she let out a sigh of relief. Using illusion had drained her a lot more than usual. She shook her head trying to clear her brain, which was getting foggy .A low knocking snapped her out of it.   
  
"Dashant, Who the heck is it now "she cursed.  
"Yes? she called, hold on a minute" She had a bad feeling she knew already who it was.  
  
She forced herself to get off the couch and move wearily towards the door. Opening it she scowled at the sight of the Jedi Master.  
"Sare's not here"  
  
"I know, I wanted to see you."  
  
Stratus grimaced and then ushered him inside. Of all the time he had to come, why now?  
  
Cobh stepped past her in to the apartment; it was sparsely decorated with minimum furniture but in its simplicity it was comfortable and homely. It had soft lightening casting a gentle glow over the place.  
  
He felt slight animosity radiating from her but he couldn't understand why. She sat down and indicated for him to do the same. He watched her movements and could see that they were sluggish. After offering him a drink, she poured him out a glass of Naboo mountain water.  
  
"Doesn't quite have the same kick as Corellian Brandy but it will do the   
trick" she drank hers slowly, savouring the cool water.   
  
Revitalised her eyes took on a brighter shade of green, her burning gaze soon settled upon Master Cobh as she waited for him to speak. Cobh stared into silence noticing that her sense was no longer drowsy, it was sharp and had a cool edge to it. He found himself wishing he had spoke earlier, while she was still drowsy. He had a feeling Stratus would have been easier to convince and find out why she was here.  
  
Bringing himself back to look into her eyes, he braced himself. Her stance was relaxed but still defensive, she sat with her legs crossed and her arms loosely folded. Her eyes still questioned him all he had to do was answer them. That was the hard part.  
  
Cobh took one more drink of water and then found his voice and forced it to speak without faltering.  
  
"Sare told me about your predicament he began."  
Stratus senses suddenly flared, "Could he know, she thought, how did Sare know?" Her mind was in a whirl and she tried to calm it.  
"She can't get to time to show you round the Jedi Temple so I came to offer   
my services".  
  
Damn! Sare, not the Jedi, how can I search for Cirrus if I'm with a Jedi?  
  
"Thank you, I would like that" she replied coolly, hoping it would not sound sarcastic.  
  
Her sense had calmed again and Cobh got the precise feeling that he was not the type of guide she was looking for. Still it would give him a chance to see what she was really like and to figure her out.  
  
"I must be going now, Cobh started, I have prior arrangements with my Pawdawan, a sparring lesson, and he has not yet learned patience."   
  
Stratus nodded and favoured him with a thin smile. Showing him to the door she thanked him again. She watched him walk down the hallway and after he had gone a small distance she closed the door had half collapsed down on it.   
  
"Damn! Dashant, Streng, Darun, Sischun!" Stratus let out a string of curses, not caring if the walls were thin or not. Things were getting way out of hand. The sooner she got her sister and got out of here the better. Deciding to use her better judgement, Stratus put a call through to Dalen.  
  
*******************CHP 5 The Next Day  
  
Stratus tucked a strand of hair behind her face and scanned the crowd for Master Cobh. She sighed impatiently, he was late and she wasn't early. Suddenly he was beside her, Stratus didn't let her shock register and turned to him calmly. Cobh forced himself not to grin. He had picked up on her surprise and her quickly changing sense. He then found her sense guarded again. Never of standby he thought. He was going to solve this enigma.   
  
The Jedi looked at her with a calm serene face. Can't they show any other emotion? Stratus thought bitterly. She glanced round at her surroundings mentally preparing herself for when she would have to come back at night. She wished she had her night visor with her so she could see what the place looked like at night but she thought that even to the Jedi that would look strange, anyway she doubted Cobh would buy her story.  
  
Cobh studied her face as much as possible without her noticing. Not much seemed to faze her. When he was a Pawdawan and made take officials on tours of the temple, it usually produced more of reaction. Stratus seemed just to take it in without commenting or facial expression.  
  
"If you have any questions about areas in the temple or the Jedi just ask," he stated. Turning to look at him she answered "Don't worry I will"  
  
During the tour, Cobh pointed out the architecture and Stratus commented on it, sometimes her answer was full of approval other times, more often than good it was bad. She could not seem to understand why it needed to be so majestically built.   
"Less is often more" she remarked.  
  
Cobh couldn't understand her; it was as if she had something personally against the Jedi and everything connected with the Jedi. Stratus looked up at one of the huge spires around the Temple.  
"What are their use?" she asked indicating the Spires.  
  
Cobh looked up, The Jedi council Chamber meets in one of the outer spires and some have their apartments in the Spires. He paused this place is really a Jedi sanctuary.  
  
Stratus nodded her understanding and they walked on into one of the buildings. Cobh had decided to bring her to bring her where the young children would play and begin their training, hopefully it would help her see what they were really like.  
  
Stratus paused as they entered the garden like structure,  
"Its beautiful", she murmured, reaching out with her hand to touch one of the plants. It reminded her of her home planet. Birds and other creatures chirruped and Cobh   
Felt Stratus relax and become more at ease. Leading her to one of the many rock pools he decided now was the time to tell her.  
  
"I seen you coming out of the Princess's chamber he stated. What were you doing there?"  
He asked this even though he knew the answer.  
  
Stratus relaxed stance vanished and she became as tense and guarded as ever.   
She turned to him, controlling her features but her eyes betrayed her worry at been found out.  
  
"Are you sure it was me?" she asked, it was a question without any conviction behind it.  
"Positive, Cobh responded confidently, you're kind of hard to forget.  
  
Stratus grimaced she knew she should have wore her veil as well as her cloak. She stood up ready to leave when he caught her arm.  
  
"I know you are not a threat to the Princess but your not leaving till you   
tell me who you are and what you are."  
  
Stratus stared at him "Don't count on it. I do the impossible." There was no hiding the veiled threat in her words. But still Cobh remained unfazed; he had obviously struck a chord with her.  
  
She sighed and broke her arm free and the looked at him pointedly; "You know whom I am but what I am, is a different matter".   
  
Even though he could feel no danger emitting from her he still had to be prepared for anything she could throw at him.  
  
"I'm not a threat to the you but I am part of the Kyantara organisation." Cobh looked blank for a moment, he recognised the name but it had no meaning for him. Then he realised what she was saying, she was part of a group who were known for their efficiency and been able to appear and disappear out of thin air.  
  
Stratus turned away from him to a noise she had a heard. Looking in the general direction of the noise, she gasped as she came face to face with Cirrus. She was shocked finally she had found the two year old, her sister. Cirrus looked up at the woman looking down at her and smiled. Images came rushing back to her mind of watching holo videos with another person, a person she had knew as Mommy. Cirrus lip began to tremble and she reached out to Stratus, who then picked her up.   
*************Chap 6  
  
Yoda looked up suddenly; he felt the ripple in the force, that strange feeling he had got before while he was with Windu. A few of the other council members looked around also. It was nearby and had got stronger.  
  
"Come said Yoda, find this we must." He chose Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi   
to come with him. The two rose and went in search of this ripple. They found themselves walking in the direction of the garden. Yoda frowned  
"There children are" They quicked their pace but such that it would not be noticeable.  
  
As the entered Yoda saw Tena Kan, one of his most gifted Students being held by a stranger, the stranger who was causing the ripples in the force. He frowned as he saw Master Cobh nearby.  
  
"Why have you brought her here" Yoda demanded and was answered with a   
slightly confused look.  
"Expect more of Masters we do."  
  
Stratus answered for him" he did not bring me here she answered coolly, I   
came here myself to bring my sister home." As she said that Yoda saw the   
resemblance in their senses.   
  
"You do not need to fear me she continued I found what I was looking for and  
now I'm bringing her back with me."  
As a show of her intentions she let her guard down of her mind.   
"She needs to go home."  
  
"Trained be she must" Yoda stated.  
Stratus agreed with him, she will be just not with the Jedi.  
Cobh had prodded her mind and asked "By you?"   
  
  
  
Stratus shook her head no not by me if she wants when she is 13 she will be trained by the Aiing-Ti monks. Mace went to say something but she stopped.  
  
"I've already asked, they said they would." The Ainng-Ti monks were virtually   
unknown and rarely made their presence known. They taught a different aspect   
of the force.   
  
Yoda nodded, "trained she shall be by them but how I tell the other Council   
Members I know not."  
  
Stratus smiled, "your going home to your Mommy, Cirrus" Cirrus beamed back  
at her, she had missed her Mommy.  
  
The three council members moved on their robes rustling. Cirrus looked after them and called out "Bye, Bye Yoda."  
Yoda's ears went up and he turned round and smiled. "Bright is she"  
  
Cobh looked at Stratus, shook his head and walked away. Stratus thoughts didn't even flinch, she was long used to people doing that when they didn't understand.  
  
Stratus embraced her friend Dalen; she had earlier said goodbye to Sare and had thanked her for letting her stay, Sare remarked that it must not be as long a wait until she sees her again.   
"Lady Dalen, the pilot, called your transport is ready when you are."   
  
"Come on Stratus the sooner we get of this planet the better."  
  
Stratus nodded and looked round her one last time at the place, a familiar sight caught her eye. Cobh, she hadn't really expected him to come.  
  
"I just have to say goodbye to someone" and she walked towards Cobh. He met her halfway.  
"Why didn't you tell me? he started, because I'm a Jedi?"  
  
Stratus sighed, "partially, in my line of work you learn only to trust who you really know and then you only tell them a little. I was not about to compromise getting Cirrus back by telling you"  
  
"Why?" he asked." At least if you let Tena be trained you would have reason to come back here"  
  
She smiled, "Cirrus, she corrected, because I know the rules   
I wouldn't get to see her until she was finished her training or when she was thirteen, when she returned to strangers. She shook her head in exasperation   
"I can't make you begin to understand you have lived your whole life as a Jedi."  
  
She seemed to make her mind up over something. Then taking him unawares, she reached forward and kissed him.  
  
Stratus let down all her guards, letting him see why she couldn't let Cirrus train for the same reason she couldn't train. As she went to step back he held on to her but she murmured in his ear "Remember the code, for a Jedi   
there is no passion ,no excitement."  
  
Stepping back once more, she wore the same thin smile as she always did. Regaining any composure she felt she had lost. She turned round and walked back towards the ship. Where her friend awaited anxiously.  
  
"Just let go she whispered". Cobh nodded his head and walked back to where his Pawdawan awaited.  
  
****************** Conclusion ***************  
"You better spend has much time as possible with Cirrus while we are on the ship" Dalen greeted her with." When Stratus raised her eyes inquiring. Dalen added, "As soon as you take her back, we have to leave for our next assignment."  
  
"Already?" Stratus queried  
"Yea, I know, we hardly got anytime off Dalen said ruefully, It's important   
only we can do it, so I'm told.  
  
"Oh ship minding, great." She was answered with a roll of the eyes.  
  
As they set down, Stratus watched Jawkje lift Cirrus up and hug her. She waved to her Mother and smiled. Stratus had already informed her Mother that she would be leaving straight away. Right now she felt detached but it would be awhile before she had time for the tears she knew would come.  
  
  
The End.   
  
All feedback appreciated. please review!!!  
  



	2. The first part of the old version

  
  
Sister of mine.  
The jedi etc belong to George.Stratus,Cirrus ,Jawkje ,Sare ,cobh  
i hope belong to me.Please review,this is my first time putting a fic here so please don't be harsh  
  
  
Desert moons and Ocean nights  
Midnight skies into starry lights.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Night closed swifty over the desert, the air after been so warm and  
breathtaking turned into a chilly night.Lone cries could be heard form  
the sand dunes and Stratus wondered what unfortuante person was out in  
this night.  
  
Stratus pulled her cloak more closer around her,longing to be back  
in the safety of her home. She had been gone nearly a year and 11 months  
and in that time away her mother had a child,a girl. Stratus was longing to  
see her younger sister,she had only seen holo pics of her and they did not  
fill the void of actualy seeing her sister.  
  
"Dashan!"Stratus cursed as she lost her footing on some loose sand.  
"I should of seen that coming "she thought angerly to herself. She smiled  
in spite of herself ,her mother would not be pleased if she knew her eldest  
daughter and picked up the habit of cursing...alot.  
  
The wind began to pick up, tying her veil more closely round her head ,  
she walked on towards the incampment lights. The wind had turned into a  
ferouis storm by the time Stratus arrived. Her cloak and veil were turned a  
dusty brown from the sand and her eyes stung.  
  
Struggling on she made her way to her Mothers home.She knocked  
tentatively at the door and then walked in. The glowing embers in the fire-  
place greeted her casting a warm glare on the cream walls. "Mother?" she  
called uneasly , something did not feel right.  
"Stratus!" her Mother screamed for joy , running to her daughter  
and wrapping her arms around her as if she would never let go.  
"Mom. Mom! , let go your smothering me,my brain is'nt getting enough  
oxyegn,my cells are dying! Believe me I need all of them to survive.  
Her Mother slowly released Stratus from her embrace ,she stifled a sob  
and then gave Stratus a weak smile at her small joke.  
  
Stratus sensed something was wrong.It slowly clicked,the house was  
quiet ,too quiet and her Mother had told her when they last spoke that her  
sister, Cirrus, was just as hyperactive as she used to be.Looking directly  
into her Mothers eyes she tried to search out what was wrong. She seen  
joy and also a underlining sadness .Her Mother looked away from her knowing  
what Stratus was trying to find out.  
  
"Mom whats wr.." she began, Her mother held up her hand to silence her.  
"Hush Stratus, she said, you have had a tiring and long journey ,you need  
to rest.She seen the pleading look in her daughters eyes.Speaking in a  
softer voice, she said I will tell you all tomorrow"  
  
Stratus nodded and her Mother left her, she heard her walking down their  
hallway and a door closing softly as her mother entered her room.  
Shrugging Stratus made her way to the kitchen. "What may I do to help  
you?" a mechanial squeaky voice asked.  
"Squid!, yelped Stratus her voice betraying joy. Your still here!"  
"Where else would I be?" the droids tone of voice took on a confused tone  
"Nevermind"  
Squid was not known for his human like qualitys.  
  
"So whats going on with Mom ?she asked innocently  
"Oh Stratus began the droid, you do not know of the saddness in the house  
-hold since you left."  
What happened!  
"Mistress Jawkje will have to tell you herself"  
"You could always tell me if I reprogram your circuits she said softly  
and dangerously.Stratus didn't know how many times she did that to the droid  
when she was younger, if ever she suspected her mother was planning a  
surprise she would reprogram Squid to tell her excactly what. Boy did I get in  
trouble for that alot! she thought.  
"Stratus you are a young lady now, you can no longer be doing immature  
pranks like that" the schocked Droid squealed.  
"Relax squid,Stratus spoke soothenly ,I dont do things like that anymore.Then as an  
afterthought she added,not to you anyway.  
Grinning mischeivusly she graabed a quick snack and sauntered out of the kitchen.  
  
Her room looked excactly the same as it was when she left. Silk scarves and veils  
were draped over her bed,chair and across the the walls. Photos and awards were still  
on her desk...teddies were still on her bed."She wrinkled her nose at the sight of her  
teddies,"those will have to go"  
She had changed alot since she was last in this room, matured,hopefully.No longer  
held the same dreams...idealistics.Being part of the Kyantara organisation had proved  
to be more of a challenge then she had expected it to be.Still she was home, where she  
could enjoy normality(whatever that was) for the time being.  
  
"Wow" she exclaimed Stratus had forgotten how nice and comfy a matteress could be  
after sleeping on a wooden bunk for what seemed like forver,this was complete heaven.  
But even has she drifted of into slumber something was tingling at the back of her mind.  
  
The next morning Stratus awoke to a bright,hot and sunny day.The sun illumated  
everything in her room.She stretched ,mimicing the movements of a cat.Lazily she rolled  
of her bed and on to the floor.Oh this was the life....Cirrus! ,Stratus suddenly thought  
,she had to see her baby sister. Pulling a warp round her body,Stratus have ran, half   
walked to the dining room .  
  
Taking a deep breath to compose herself ,she entered the room.Her Mother,Jawkje,  
sat there at the head of the table.....alone.There was no childs seat beside her.  
'Stratus I think you should sit down" Jawkje began before Stratus cut her of.  
'I would prefer to stand she answered coldly'  
'Stratus this is not a interrogation or a demotion,Jawkje said ruefully.'Sit down   
and relax, I'm your Mother not your Senior officer.Stratus couldn't help but smile.  
Also when I tell you to sit down, you do it for that very reason'.  
  
Stratus picked one of the chairs closer to her Mother, deep inside her she already  
knew this had something to do with her younger sister.  
Her Mother reached out and grasped Stratus hand.Looking her Daughter firmly into  
she began, Cirrus was taken away by...her voice falterd and she fought back a sob.  
Stratus ,she began again ,there was nothing i could do.  
  
"They came,said she needed to be trained,that Cirrus was force sensitive. They had  
convinced me that this was the best way for her so she would not growm up an outcast"  
"Not grow up an outcast!!!! Starus half yelled A jedi! what else will she be if she  
grows up one of those?.What life will she have??  
  
Stratus green eyes narrowed ,How could you let her go Mother?How could you? I never  
even got to see her".The tears that had been glistening in Jawkje eyes now flowed freelly.  
"Do you think I didn't consider that?..you do not know how long a night I spent anagotising  
over the desicion to send her away.But Cirrus did need to be trained ,I could see it in her  
already"  
  
"I could of trained her! Stratus stated and then stopped for she was not meant to tell  
anyone of her involvement in the kyantara organisation.Her Mother looked at her inquirly.  
"I meant I could have sent word round some of my friends and found a good acadmemy for  
her to be trained at".Jawkje shook her head, from what the Jedi told me if we had done that  
Cirrus could have ended up, what they called,A Dark Jedi". Oh scary..Stratus thought  
sacrcastically."Shes probably more likely to become one now Stratus spat and instantly regretted  
it.Jawkje had turned ghostly pale and slumped down in her chair."I ..I never thought of that.  
"Putting her hands in her head she began to cry,her shoulders shaking from the sobs.  
  
Stratus felt awful for doing that to her Mother.She put an awkward arm around her Mother  
and attempted to comfort her.  
"Mom,Mom ,I'm sorry,I didn't really mean it.Okay she thought so that was a slight lie but  
she didn't really have alot of confidence in the Jedi."I'm just angry that I never got to see her.  
She had a feeling saying that might of made her Mom worse. Jawkje tear stained face looked up into  
her Daughters "maybe she said feebly she will not be trained and will be sent home when she is 13.  
  
Stratus knew that was a posibilty but waiting to see her sister until she was 13 was just to  
long.She needed to see her while she was still young and innocent not affected by the galaxy around  
her.Suddenly a thought came upon her.Her old friend Sare had invited Stratus to come stay in  
Coruscant with her plenty of time..also she was a servent in the Jedi Temple.  
  
Jawkje saw that look in her Daughters eyes,she knew she was up to something, now all she had  
to do was find out what. "Stratus what are you thinking?"  
"huh?..Oh ,Stratus fumbled as she was pulled out of her musings..I ..I was thinking of a way to see  
Cirrus..she spoke on before Jawkje could cut her off ,you remember Sare? well I think I will go  
visit her for awhile ,she has told me to come over time enough.  
  
Jawkje just nodded her head saddly,she knew she would not be able to change Stratus's mind.  
Just has she couldn't change her mind when she decicded to leave almost 2 years ago.Stratus was  
too stubborn and done what she felt was right. "Okay she agreed but I am not about to lose  
my other daughter so quickly aswell,you can wait a month or two till you go,I want..I need to  
spend some time with you.  
  
Stratus just smiled she half knew what her Mother was thinking.I'm not the same person  
I used to me, Mom.not anymore she thought Darkly.I will wait a month but I will not wait 13 years.  
  
To be continued  
************************************************************************  



	3. The second part. Which ending do you pre...

  
Disclaimer: All characters and locations that have being in books, movies, comics belong to   
George, Si and Cobh and tena are mine. I have just reformatted it.  
Note: This is the second part to my first fanfic. Please, please review.  
Its set 9 years before TPM. Stratus is 18 and Cirrus is 2.  
Further note: Stratus is not going to end up Mara Jades Mother.hehe  
  
  
  
  
  
PART TWO  
  
  
  
A young lady walked into the waiting area from landing deck 14.Her long  
black hair was slightly braided at the front and the rest was loose, gliding  
softly behind her as she walked."Stratus!" an excited voice exclaimed.Stratus  
eyes turned a deeper, warmer shade of green.  
Smiling she turned towards the voice. The two girls hugged and then stood  
apart from each other.  
  
"Its fantastic to see you again,why didn't you come sooner like when I first  
asked? What was your journey like? Did you get to sleep at all. I feel like  
I haven't seen you in 3 years" Sares words all came out of a rush.  
  
"Maybe that's because you haven't seen me for four years Stratus laughed.  
I didn't get to much sleep but that didn't bother me, I had some loose ends  
to tie up. In fact she had some big loose ends to tie up. She had to contact  
Dalen at the Organisation to tell her what was going on.  
When she informed Dalen that she was going to Crousaut she wasn't what   
you would called pleased but thankfully she understood.   
Dusan! I really should have told her to meet me here; damn there's nothing  
I can do about it now.  
  
Stratus slowly tuned herself back into the conversation. This was her  
first time on Coruscant and she could already tell that she did not like it.  
It was just one huge city, the whole planet. How the people could stick it   
was beyond her.  
  
"I know I hated the place too when I first came here, said Sare, its   
alright now, the Temple has some lovely gardens and the people are generally  
friendly, well some anyway."  
Stratus tried not to laugh at that remark since she knew why Sare said that,  
one certain Pilot had not paid any attention to Sare and she was left  
mortally wounded.  
"Never mind about those people then, I presume you get on well with the   
others," Stratus looked at her slyly.  
  
Sare rolled her eyes at her friend," come on, I presume you want to find  
out where you're staying and get a tour of the Temple"   
"Yes, that I think will be the best part."  
Sare misinterpreted what Stratus was saying and shook her head, believe me   
all those guys are just into the "force" none of them are available."  
"I don't mind Stratus said lightly, they are not exactly what I'm looking  
for.  
  
Sare tried as inconspicuously as possible to distance herself from Stratus  
.Woah as she changed a lot since I seen her last, she thought. She should   
get on well with Tara though.   
  
They walked through the servants hallways to get to Sares quarters. These  
hallways weren't lavishly painted and were dimly lit Stratus noted. It had a  
very simple layout. I wonder if the Temple is like this, she snorted,I doubt  
it she muttered under her breath."  
  
Walking towards them a Jedi Master and his pawdawan were discussing the   
details of there next mission. Suddenly something caused the Master to look  
up. At first all he noticed was the young servant girl Are with whom he was  
aquatinted and then he noticed her slightly taller friend, who was walking   
beside her.  
  
"Hello Sare," he said lightly.  
"Oh hello, Jedi Master Cobh, Sare spoke quickly from being startled and she  
curtseyed politely as it was customary for the servants to do. However, he   
noticed that her friend was not startled and just gave him a quick   
acknowledging bow of the head, her eyes never leaving his face.  
This is my friend Stratus, from my home world, she is staying with me for  
a while."  
"Pleasure to meet you Stratus" She gave him a small smile. I'll bet she   
thought.  
"This is my pawdawan Si-Xia Teh"   
Stratus looked him over the same way she had Master Cobh, assessing him. So   
this is what my sister will become if she is let change. Suddenly she felt a  
slight prod and instantly she guarded her mind.  
  
Master Cobh felt the subtle change in her emotions and reached out with   
the force to her mind, as soon as he tried that he found that it was blocked  
.Not entirely blocked that it was noticeable but just certain areas. He felt  
someone watching him and when he looked up he found himself once again under  
Stratus eyes. He forced himself to look away for it was if her eyes were   
searching his very being, it was unnerving.  
  
Bidding their good days the Jedi Master and Pawdawan moved. Further on   
down the hallway, Sej-xia remarked "Do you think that she is a force   
sensitive?"   
"You noticed it too then? I'm not sure there is something but what."  
"It was nearly like been under a spotlight when she gazed at me Si-teh   
continued on, like she was searching for something"  
"Or someone, Cobh added, never mind we will have the time between our next  
mission to understand this enigma.  
  
Stratus gazed after the retreating back," "there, see how you like it   
she murmured."  
"What did you say Strat?" Sare looked expectantly at her.   
"Oh sorry I was just noticing how interesting people they seem to be"   
Are agreed readily hearted with her," Yes espesonaly Master Cobh."  
Stratus gave her a wide grin and a look that said oh I see but before she   
could ask any question she was dragged half way down the hall into Sares   
apartment.  
  
Yes, yes said Master Yoda, very good.  
The two-year-old looked up at him with her hand out "Yoga."   
Yoda frowned No say what you said a moment ago YoDA , emphasising the da.  
Tena Kan looked at him confused "Yoga?"  
One of the nursery teachers chose at that moment to come along. "Come along   
Tena time for your nap."   
Tena put her arms up and let herself be carried of with the rest. A fleeting  
image came to her mind of another person carrying her but that was just as   
quickly forgot as last months fall.  
  
Yoda turned his head at the soft rustling of robes, he seen the newly   
elected council member Mace Windu. Mace gave him a short bow and turned to   
see what Yoda was looking at.  
"She is strong is she not? "asked Yoda  
Mace agreed with him "yes but there is something more that I don't  
understand"  
Yoda nodded his head and after a pause spoke. "Reveal all answers, time will"  
  
Then the two turned away and walked slowly back to the Jedi Council.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So far she had shopped, walked all over Coruscant at least 20 times but   
still no Tour of the Jedi temple and no sign of Cirrus. Also that infuriating Jedi  
Master called nearly every day to "inquire" how she was enjoying Coruscant.  
  
She had no peace when he was around and had to politely side step such  
conversations as to what part of her home world she lived on. No connection  
between her and Cirrus could be made. Still after the week she had found out  
one thing. They were no longer calling her Cirrus. Stratus had found that   
out by accessing the Jedi Database. A little know how could get you a long   
way.  
  
As she walked she found herself in the royalty section of the Building.   
It was lavishly designed with Royal blues, green, golds and reds. She let   
her hand trail along the wall and stopped. She had heard a sound coming   
from one of the rooms. This time she listened harder, straining her hearing  
so she could get everything, it sounded like muffled thumps and screams. You  
think here, she thought viciously, that they would have better security.  
She contemplated calling Security, better something than nothing but then  
hearing a muffled Blaster shot she thought better of it.  
  
Well I can't go in there like this she murmured, with a quick wave of   
her hand she changed .Her clothes became replaced with midnight blue apparel  
and a black cloak three quarter Cloak was on one shoulder. It all allowed   
for a lot of movement and also she wouldn't be too recognisable.  
  
"Don't you just love illusion" she said to no one in particular and went in.  
There was a layer of smoke everywhere and her eyes started to sting. No   
fire, she mused, smoke bomb .She had to be quick, seeing two handmaidens   
already on the floor she made her way to the main chamber.Knocking   
tentatively on the door she called "Your highness, is everything alright?"  
Hearing movement inside she was positive that they were holding her prisoner  
in there.  
  
Get rid of her quick one of the men hissed nudging a Blaster into the  
small of the princess's Back.  
"She did not know this voice but hoped it would help her, "yes Teka she  
called everything's fine,  
I was just opening the window for some fresh air.  
"Oh okay your majesty"   
They could hear the footsteps retreating back.  
  
Stratus took a few steps back and looked round her, there had to be   
another way in, then she noticed the handmaiden's bathroom she walked   
carefully in, taking her Blaster out of its holster. Great, there's another   
door into the room. Taking a deep breath she braced herself for in case she  
was caught. Bursting into the room she stunned one man as he spun round.   
The other grabbed the Princess, holding her at gunpoint.  
  
"Don't make any false mores or else"he threatened.  
Stratus nodded, she worth more to you alive than dead she reminded him and I  
'm sure you don't Want to shoot her or me, Stratus's voice became suggestive  
. Put the gun down she said smoothly.  
  
The man wavered, unsure of what to do. He hesitated. That was all she   
needed, she sprung towards him. With a chop of the hand she knocked it out  
of his hand and pinned him against the wall. Her green eyes were dark and   
dangerous,   
"On my planet Kidnapping is punishable by death" she said in the most   
menacing tone.  
  
Approaching footsteps indicated that security was coming, pulling him   
away from the wall she handed him to the Jedi, "well that's my planet lets  
see what they do to you here" she said in feigned cheerfulness.  
  
Then as quickly as she came she left.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, one of the Jedi, Master Cobh, noticed the   
young woman in the the blue apparel leaving. She looks familiar he thought.  
Even though he had only seen her briefly he would recognise her anywhere.   
But why was she dressed up in that strange get up. He decided not to tell   
his Pawdawan this and went to pay a visit to Stratus.  
  
Ch4  
  
  
  
Stratus walked as quickly as possible to the apartment without causing   
any attention to herself. Collapsing into the couch she let out a sigh of   
relief. Using illusion had drained her a lot more than usual. She shook her  
head trying to clear her brain, which was getting foggy.A low knocking   
snapped her out of it. "Dashant, Who the heck is it now "she cursed.  
"Yes? she called, hold on a minute" She had a bad feeling she knew already   
who it was.  
  
She forced herself to get off the couch and move dearily towards the door.  
Opening it she scowled at the sight of the Jedi Master.  
"Sare's not here"  
"I know, I wanted to see you."  
Stratus grimaced and then ushered him inside. Of all the time he had to come  
, why now?  
  
Cobh stepped past her in to the apartment; it was sparsely decorated with  
minimum furniture but in its simplicity it was comfortable and homely. It   
had soft lightening casting a gentle glow over the place.  
  
He felt slight animosity radiating from her but he couldn't understand   
why. She sat down and indicated for him to do the same. He watched her   
movements and could see that they were sluggish. After offering him a drink,  
she poured him out a glass of Naboo mountain water.  
  
"Doesn't quite have the same kick as Corellian Brandy but it will do the   
trick" she drank hers slowly, savouring the cool water.   
  
Revitalised her eyes took on a brighter shade of green, her burning gaze   
soon settled upon Master Cobh as she waited for him to speak. Cobh stared   
into silence noticing that her sense was no longer drowsy, it was sharp and  
had a cool edge to it. He found himself wishing he had spoke earlier, while   
she was still drowsy. He had a feeling Stratus would have been easier  
to convince and find out why she was here.  
  
Bringing himself back to look into her eyes, he braced himself. Her   
stance was relaxed but still defensive, she sat with her legs crossed and   
her arms loosely folded. Her eyes still questioned him all he had to do was  
answer them. That was the hard part.  
  
Cobh took one more drink of water and then found his voice and forced in   
to speak without faltering.  
  
"Sare told me about your predicament he began. Stratus senses suddenly   
flared," could he know, she thought, how did Sare know? Her mind was in a   
whirl and she tried to calm it.  
"She can't get to time to show you round the Jedi Temple so I came to offer   
my services".  
  
Damn! Sare, not the Jedi, how can I search for Cirrus if I'm with a Jedi?  
  
"Thank you, I would like that" she replied coolly, hoping it would not sound  
sarcastic.  
Her sense had calmed again and Cobh got the precise feeling that he was not   
the type of guide she was looking for. Still it would give him a chance to   
see what she was really like and to figure her out.  
  
I must be going now Cobh started, I have prior arrangements with my Pawdawan  
, a sparring lesson, and he has not yet learned patience.   
  
Stratus nodded and favoured him with a thin smile. Showing him to the   
door she thanked him again. She watched him walk down the hallway and after  
he had gone a small distance she closed the door had half collapsed down on   
it.   
  
Damn! Dashant, Streng, Darun, Sischun! Stratus let out a string of curses,   
not caring if the walls were thin or not. Things were getting way out of   
hand. The sooner she got her sister and got out of here the better. Deciding  
to use her better judgement, Stratus put a call through to Dalen.  
  
*******************CHP 5 The Next Day  
  
Stratus tucked a strand of hair behind her face and scanned the crowd   
for Master Cobh. She sighed impatiently, he was late and she wasn't early.  
Suddenly he was beside her, Stratus didn't let her shock register and turned  
to him calmly. Cobh forced himself not to grin. He had picked up on her  
surprise and her quickly changing sense. He then found her sense guarded   
again. Never of standby he thought. He was going to solve this enigma.   
  
The Jedi looked at her with a calm serene face. Can't they show any   
other emotion? Stratus thought bitterly. She glanced round at her   
surroundings mentally preparing herself for when she would have to come back  
at night. She wished she had her night visor with her so she could see what   
the place looked like at night but she thought that even to the Jedi that   
would look strange, anyway she doubted Cobh would buy her story.  
  
Cobh studied her face as much as possible without her noticing. Not much   
seemed to faze her. When he was a Pawdawan and made take officials on tours   
of the temple, it usually produced more of reaction. Stratus seemed just to   
take it in without commenting or facial expression.  
  
"If you have any questions about areas in the temple or the Jedi just ask,   
he stated."Turning to look at him she answered "Don't worry I will"  
  
During the tour, Cobh pointed out the architecture and Stratus commented on  
it, sometimes her answer was full of approval other times, more often than   
good it was bad. She could not seem to understand why it needed to be so   
majestically built." Less is often more she remarked.  
  
Cobh couldn't understand her; it was as if she had something personally   
against the Jedi and everything connected with the Jedi. Stratus looked up at  
one of the huge spires around the Temple.  
"What are their use?" she asked indicating the Spires.  
  
Cobh looked up, The Jedi council Chamber meets in one of the outer spires   
and some have their apartments in the Spires. He paused this place is really   
a Jedi sanctuary.  
  
Stratus nodded her understanding and they walked on into one of the   
buildings. Cobh had decided to bring her to bring her where the young children  
would play and begin their training, hopefully it would help her see what   
they were really like.  
  
Stratus paused as they entered the garden like structure, "its beautiful  
she murmured,reaching out with her hand to touch one of the plants. It   
reminded her of her home planet.Birds and other creatures chirruped and Cobh   
felt Stratus relax and become more at ease.Leading her to one of the many   
rock pools he decided now was the time to tell her.  
  
"I seen you coming out of the Princess's chamber he stated. What were you   
doing there? He asked this even though he knew the answer.  
Stratus relaxed stance vanished and she became as tense and guarded as ever.   
She turned to him, controlling her features but her eyes betrayed her worry   
at been found out.  
  
"Are you sure it was me?" she asked, it was a question without any conviction  
behind it.  
"Positive, Cobh responded confidently, you're kind of hard to forget.  
Stratus grimaced she knew she should have wore her veil as well as her cloak. She stood up  
ready to leave when he caught her arm.  
  
"I know you are not a threat to the Princess but your not leaving till you   
tell me who you are and what you are."  
  
Stratus stared at him "Don't count on it. I do the impossible. There was  
no hiding the veiled threat in her words. But still Cobh remained unfazed; he  
had obviously struck a chord with her.  
  
She sighed and broke her arm free and the looked at him pointedly; "you   
know who I am but what I am, is a different matter".   
Even though he could feel no danger emitting from her he still had to be  
prepared for anything she could throw at him. "I'm not a threat to the you   
but I am part of the Kyantara organisation. Cobh looked blank for a moment,   
he recognised the name but it had no meaning for him. Then he realised what   
she was saying, she was part of a group who were known for their efficiency   
and been able to appear and disappear out of thin air.  
  
Stratus turned away from him to a noise she had a heard. Looking in the   
general direction of the noise, she gasped as she came face to face with   
Cirrus. She was shocked finally she had found the two year old, her sister.  
Cirrus looked up at the woman looking down at her and smiled. Images came   
rushing back to her mind of watching holo videos with another person,a person  
she had knew as Mommy. Cirrus lip began to tremble and she reached out to   
Stratus, who then picked her up.   
*************Chap 6  
  
Yoda looked up suddenly; he felt the ripple in the force, that strange   
feeling he had got before while he was with Windu. A few of the other council  
members looked around also. It was nearby and had got stronger.  
"Come said Yoda, find this we must. He chose Mace Windi and Ki-Adi-Mundi   
to come with him. The two rose and went in search of this ripple. They found   
themselves walking in the direction of the garden. Yoda frowned "There   
children are" They quicked their pace but such that it would not be noticeable.  
  
As the entered Yoda saw Tena Kan, one of his most gifted Students being   
held by a stranger,the stranger who was causing the ripples in the force. He  
frowned as he saw Master Cobh nearby.  
"Why have you brought her here" Yoda demanded and was answered with a   
slightly confused look.  
"Expect more of Masters we do."  
  
Stratus answered for him" he did not bring me here she answered coolly, I   
came here myself to bring my sister home. As she said that Yoda saw the   
resemblance in their senses.   
  
"You do not need to fear me she continued I found what I was looking for and  
now I'm bringing her back with me." As a show of her intentions she let her  
guard now of her mind.   
"She needs to go home."  
  
"Trained be she must" Yoda stated.  
Stratus agreed with him, she will be just not with the Jedi.  
Cobh had prodded her mind and asked "By you?"   
  
  
  
Stratus shook her head no not by me if she wants when she is 13 she will   
be trained by the Aiing-Ti monks. Mace went to say something but she stopped.  
I've already asked, they said they will. The Ainng-Ti monks were virtually   
unknown and rarely made their presence known. They taught a different aspect   
of the force.   
  
Yoda nodded trained she shall be by them but how I tell the other Council   
Members I know not.  
  
Stratus smiled, your going home to your Mommy Cirrus, Cirrus beamed back  
at her, she had missed her Mommy.  
  
The three council members moved on their robes rustling. Cirrus looked   
after them and called out Bye, Bye Yoda. Yoda's ears went up and he turned   
round and smiled.   
"Bright is she"  
  
Cobh looked at Stratus, shook his head and walked away. Stratus thoughts   
didn't even flinch, she was long used to people doing that when they didn't   
understand.  
  
Stratus embraced her friend Dalen; she had earlier said goodbye to Sare   
and had thankedher for letting her stay, Sare remarked that it must not be as  
long a wait until she sees her again.   
"Lady Dalen the pilot called your transport is ready when you are.   
  
"Come on Stratus the sooner we get of this planet the better."  
  
Stratus nodded and looked round her one last time at the place, a familiar   
sight caught her eye. Cobh, she hadn't really expected him to come.  
  
"I just have to say goodbye to someone and she walked towards Cobh. He met  
her halfway.  
"Why didn't you tell me? he started, because I'm a Jedi?"  
  
Stratus sighed" partially, in my line of work you learn only to trust who   
you really know and then you only tell them a little. I was not about to   
compromise getting Cirrus back by telling you"  
  
"Why?" he asked." At least if you let Tena be trained you would have reason   
to come back here"She smiled, "Cirrus she corrected because I know the rules   
I wouldn't get to see her until she was finished her training or when she was  
13 when she returned to strangers.She shook her head in exasperation   
"I can't make you begin to understand you have lived your whole life as a   
Jedi."  
  
Then stepping forward she reached forward to kiss him but then stopped.   
Knowing her intentions Cobh took the initiative and kissed her lightly.   
Stratus let down all her guards, letting him see why she couldn't let Cirrus   
train for the same reason she couldn't train. As she went to step back he   
held on to her but she murmured in his ear "remember the code, for a Jedi   
there is no passion ,no excitement."  
  
Stepping back once more, she wore the same thin smile as she always did.   
Regaining any composure she felt she had lost. She turned round and walked   
back towards the ship. Where her friend awaited anxiously.  
  
"Just let go she whispered". Cobh nodded his head and walked back to where   
his Pawdawan awaited.  
  
****************** Conclusion ***************  
"You better spend has much time as possible with Cirrus while we are on the  
ship" Dalen greeted her With." When Stratus raised her eyes inquiring. Dalen  
added, "As soon as you take her back, we have to leave for our next   
assignment."  
  
"Already?" Stratus queried  
"Yea, I know, we hardly got anytime off Dalen said ruefully, It's important   
only we can do it, so I'm told.  
  
"Oh ship minding, great." She was answered with a roll of the eyes.  
  
As they set down, Stratus watched Jawkje left Cirrus up and hug her. She   
waved to her Mother and   
smiled. Stratus had already informed her Mother that she would be leaving  
straight away.Right now she felt detached but it would be awhile before she  
had time for the tears she knew would come.  
  
  
The End.   
  
All feedback appreicated..please review!!!  
  
  



End file.
